Since the inception of Galvani and later Faraday in 1821 and in 1831 the evolution of electric generators has progressed with the conventional knowledge of moving a coil through a stationary magnetic field or in some demonstrable instances, the motion of a magnet through a stationary coil. However the dominating influence of generators incorporating an internal moving coil about a stationary magnetic field remains the mainstay of global electrical power generation on any scale. Further, in cases of a magnet in motion about a stationary coil, the shape of the magnet(s) is typically of the bar, horseshoe, or other non-spherical magnet shape means and not a magnetic shape of a sphere as part and parcel to the magnet(s).
A few short burst energy harvesters are offered commercially (e.g. ISM Enigma, LLC, New York and Enocean, GmbH, Germany) as energy harvesting generators with an output pulse time duration of 1 to 10 milliseconds or less and a non-sinusoidal transient voltage pulse. Transient voltage pulses differ from the short-duration impulsive noise in that they have a longer duration and a relatively higher proportion of low-frequency energy content, and usually occur less frequently than impulsive noise. The sources of these transient voltage pulses in the prior generators are varied electromagnetic devices that generate an output by quick magnetic pole flipping in a complete closed magnetic circuitous path with an initial pulse of relatively short and has a duration on the order of 1 to 10 milliseconds having limited use; however this can be utilized as a power source for short burst Industrial, Scientific and Medical (hereinafter ISM) Band radio transmitters. This complete closed magnetic circuit is defined as having the opposite poles of a magnet physically and magnetically connected together by a magnetic metal conduit e.g. magnetic steel or iron or other high permeability (relative to air) material so that the bulk of the magnetic field lines are coupled and concentrated within the magnetic metal conduit. In the prior generators, it is only when the magnet's poles are switched into a changed state in some manner; at other times the wire and the magnet are in a high permeability magnetic closed conduit or circuit.